Confessions
by Hel-Goddess-of-the-Underworld
Summary: He has been holding this secret in for years now. And he has finally decided to confess... HeimxLoki dont read it if you dont like it. btw, they are obviously older in this fic


Glancing at himself in the mirror he smiled.  
Today was the day.  
He would confess everything.  
What he'd do after? No clue.  
But he was going to confess today.

It only took him about 7, 8 years. But he was going to confess today.  
He was.  
Just as soon as his body would stop shaking and _let_ him.

Pushing back golden brown hair as he started for the door he sighed.  
"now or never…" he shut his clear blue green eyes and walked out the door.  
0--0--0--0--0--0

the large black dog swayed his long tail at the foot of the stairs.  
Large, no longer comical, dark green eyes gleaming brightly as he heard his fathers door creak open.

"Daddy finished changing! I wonder why he didn't say anything when he got home today…" the dog murmured absentmindedly.

"He's reliving high school Fenrir. I don't think 'school' is a very good thing." Replied his younger brother, who was wiping away at the front window with a damp cloth, said little brother hadn't aged much in the past 8 years. His hair was a little longer, but he frequently cut it and wore it no different from before. So really, he was the same old Yamino we all know and love.

"school…" the dog growled out slowly as he waited for his father, who was taking fairly slow steps on the stairs, to come down.

It took several minutes but eventually the nearly blond haired trickster god stood before his sons with a strange little grin on his face…

"hi guys" Loki stretched his words, probably to prolong his fate.  
"Yes, master Loki?"  
"Yes, daddy?" the dog piped in as his tail moved faster.

"guys… I'm a fruit "

…  
….  
…..  
…...  
"what…?"  
"Uhm…Daddy? What do you mean by that?"

Loki laughed and shook his head. "I was joking of course these girls in my class are fun, they like to make a lot of jokes like that and I was wondering what you guys would think on the matter. Don't you think it's funny?"

Fenrir sweat dropped and Yamino rolled his eyes in a faint sigh.

"Imagine, me, a fruit. Do I look like a fruit? No, I just like men" Loki grinned again as his sons seemed to freeze.

"I'm going out now! Ja, Yamino, Fenrir" Loki's smile grew wider as he walked by his stone son and opened the door to disappear behind the wall that circled the large mansion.

"did he just…"  
"Oh…my…god…"   
oOoOoOoOo

"Yup, now…where to go while the shock wears off?"  
Yes, part one of his confession was done.   
'Tell the sons."

now for part two which may send him spiraling down a deep dark hole of depression or…well…other places, much nicer, and calmer, and preferably not alone.  
'Tell the _one_'

it actually would have been better for Loki to have spoken to him first…  
but it was now or never. And Loki worked better under pressure anyway…

Speak of the devil…

sitting across the street, open book propped up on his lap as he flipped the page with one hand.  
Yup, he was the reason for Loki's life altering announcement.

'well…at least I know he doesn't hate me anymore…' Loki thought optimistically to himself as he walked over to the boy on the other side of the road.  
Before Loki spoke a word the boy closed his book and glared at him.

"what is it Loki?" he asked, annoyance clear in his voice.  
"oh…hm…nothing…I guess…" Loki blushed and looked at the book that remained on the others lap.  
"I wish it was me…" Loki mumbled with out thinking as the latter raised a brow in question.

"N-n-nothing" Loki stuttered shaking his head.  
"anyway…well…uhm….ah- Yamino is on a cleaning spree at home and he kicked me out, mind if I hang around with you for a bit?" Loki asked hopefully.  
The boy sighed and stretched causing his white novelty shirt to tighten slightly around his chest.

Loki blushed and noticed that same stupid little reaction that had nearly gotten him into trouble a million times over the past few years.  
And as a way to hide said reaction he sat down suddenly and crossed his legs.  
It was nothing knew to him, he had always sat like that when he was younger and he was sure his companion wouldn't find it too odd.  
Loki smiled innocently.  
"so...?"

He shrugged.  
"Freyr is on a rampage as well. Something about rebuilding 'skidbladnir 3000 v II' weird shit…" Heimdall murmured as he scooted towards the opposite side of the bench.

Loki felt hurt for a moment and then it occurred to him that he had sat down on top of said watchmans free hand…  
Said **red faced** watchmans free hand…

"Oh. Sorry." Loki smiled again. Heimdall shook his head and brought his hands to rest on his book which he had kept in perfect place the entire time.   
Curiosity sparked with in the trickster as he reached for it.   
One gloved hand had shot up and held Loki's for a moment before Heimdall let go and blinked.  
"em…I'd rather you didn't…" he put his hand back on the book and pushed it down a little, cringing slightly as well.  
"Neh Heimu…let me see"   
Heimdall shook his head. "Iie."  
"I'm gonna hug you" Heimdalls eyes went wide and Loki laughed.

"Iie!" he replied, frantically as Loki launched himself at the watchman.  
The book dropped and Loki blinked as Heimdall crossed his legs and shut his eye.  
"Would you… pick that up?"  
Loki nodded and bent over to pick up the discarded book he now knew as _'Tricksters in mythology'_  
he felt Heimdall fidget behind him as he got back up and handed his bright faced friend the book.

"Uhm…I'm gonna… ya…" Heimdall stashed the book in the messenger bag that had been propped up against one of the legs of the bench and stood up with the bag in front of him.  
"I have to go. I have…Calligraphy now…maybe we can hang out later? But don't get used to it! I- it's only because I'm bored. I still don't like you."  
Loki blinked as Heimdall ran around a corner and disappeared.  
"what was… did he…that was his…" Loki's face burned red and he looked down as he twiddled his fingers slightly.

There was no way right?  
Heimdall…? Reacting because of him?  
Not possible…  
Maybe Hel had shown up or something…  
That was the only possible explanation…  
but one could hope.

Loki shut his eyes and sighed.

He'd meet up with Heimdall later and confess.

"Loki…!" Loki blinked and turned around.  
The girl standing behind him had bright amethyst like eyes shadowed behind long dirty blond hair.

"Hello Loki." she smiled shyly, Loki nodded and pat the girl on the head having grown a few inches taller then she had.  
Though to say Reiya hadn't grown much was a lie. As I already explained her hair was nearly blond now.  
If it wasn't for the fact she still had that same childish expression, darker hair, and her calm serene voice Loki would have mistaken her for the goddess of Love trapped within her.  
But even then, their auras were completely different. And Reiya didn't dress as flamboyantly as Freya did.

"Hello Reiya, how was school today?"  
Reiya made a slight pout with her lips and looked down.  
"it isn't fair…I want to go to the same school as Mr. Loki…but Mino said the magnet school was better…"  
Loki smiled and messed up her hair a little.  
"Don't worry about it Reiya. Mino is just looking out for you and do I have to remind you about my title again?"  
Reiya rolled her eyes playfully.  
"I believe so Mr. Loki. Just once more?" she asked hopefully  
"Just call me Loki." Loki replied calmly.  
"Hai!" she smiled and then looked down.  
"I just saw Heimdall run by…he didn't look very well…" she sighed and sat down.  
"I don't want to go after him…but I'm worried…"  
Loki blinked and blushed.  
"Well…he said we'd meet up later so I'll ask him then…"

Reiya didn't like that Idea very much.  
She had been the only one to find out Loki's secret. She had known almost as soon as the watchman appeared on Midgard.  
It was the way Loki acted around him… when ever Freyr would show up Loki would glare at him for hours. When ever Heimdall tried to hurt him Loki would sit there as calmly as he could and let him. When ever Heimdall would touch him, though hostile, he would blush. God forbid Heimdall disappear for a while, Loki would search for him and forget the world around him.  
She knew it from the beginning and it always nagged at her mind when ever she remembered they went to the same high school now.  
She could do nothing to stop Loki's feelings from reaching a new high point as they grew older. Though she was already somewhat aware that they were in fact much older then they appeared.

Yes, she did not like the idea of those two alone at all.

It also didn't help she knew something about Heimdall that wouldn't leave her mind either.  
She sighed and mumbled in agreement.

Freya of course…knew nothing.  
That air head couldn't notice a gorilla in a tutu if it smacked her in the face.

But Reiya was waiting for the day when Freya would pay attention long enough to notice. She was already ready for the weeks she would be locked away out of the goddess's rage.  
Yup, she made friends, no idea how. But she made friends in her head. No she was not psychotic. She was just…  
ok let's just leave it at that, she's not psychotic.

Loki nodded as he suddenly felt the breath knocked out of him and pink hair over his shoulder.

"Loki-kun!!! I love weekends!!!" a peach haired woman smiled hanging over his shoulder.  
Loki sighed and Reiya hung her head.

"Neh…Loki-kun…you've gotten taller…" with a pout on her lips and thoughtful red eyes she let go of the trickster.   
There were two other men beside her, one blond haired heir and one red head in poverty.

"about 3 inches since last weekend Mayura… so how's the university treating you guys? And community college Narugami?"  
the red head cringed.  
"He can barely afford that and you know it Tantei." The blond started through closed golden eyes.  
Narugami hung his head.  
"Kotaru is paying my tuition at the university."

Kotaru nodded triumphantly as Mayura measured Loki with her hand.  
"really? How generous Kotaru."  
Mayura smiled. "I asked him to, we are no good with out the part timer." She joked loosely.

The blond twitched slightly.

"anyway, as you know weekends are Mayura mystery time off of school so lets go find a client k?" she proclaimed while under her breath she mumbled something along the lines of…  
_"he's almost taller then me!"_

Now that Loki thought about it…  
Loki had already made plans for the weekend. It mainly involved Heimdall of course but if he said that Mayura wouldn't think much of it and insist on coming along… and that would end up screwing everything up unless he explained to her…and he really didn't feel like doing that…  
but what choice did he have?

"Actually…" Loki started but Reiya stood up and grabbed his hand.  
Mayura blinked and Kotaru mumbled in distaste having a fetish for blonds with nice bodies.  
(I.E. Urd, Freya, and now Reiya)

"Actually, we have plans for this weekend remember?" Reiya raised a brow in his direction hoping he would get the picture.

Having been by Loki's house earlier she already knew what Loki was on the verge of doing. And she also understood Loki had enough on his mind with his sons and Heimdall finding out. So what if he wanted everyone else to find out later?  
It was his secret and he should be the one to decide when people knew (though in her case it didn't really matter) and so she created the alibi.

Loki nodded (Reiya almost let out a sigh of relief) and squeezed her hand lightly so the others could see.

Mayura stood there for a moment and then sprang up.  
"KYA!!! SUGOI!! You guys have always looked so cute together!!! I didn't know you were a couple!"

Kotaru hung his head and Narugami sat there and gawked. "what the hell?!"

"Alright then! Narugami, Kotaru and I are going to the movies, meet up with us when ever you guys want" Mayura giggled and grabbed the other two by the arm and dragged them off.

As soon as the college students were out of site Loki let go of the now furiously blushing Reiya and sat down.

"thanks Reiya…" Loki mumbled and shook his head.

"it's ok…" she replied in the same manner.

A few minutes passed in silence and she shook her head again and took a few steps towards the street.  
"well…Mino probably wants me home now…so…bye Loki."  
"Bye Reiya."

--------

Tick.  
Tick.  
Tick.

Tick-

"GOD DAMN IT SHUT UP!"  
ink splattered across the table as Heimdall tossed his clock down on it.

"fuck."  
"Kazumi…I told to stop doing that…" a short haired brunette mumbled with a sweat drop as another girl beside her pulled out a yoyo.  
You're probably thinking, "A yoyo. Ok?" well. In the hands of said girl, said yoyo looked quite dangerous.

"STOP FUCKING WITH MY PAPER YOU FREAK! IF I HAVE TO START OVER ONE MORE FUCKING TIME I'M GONNA FUCKING TEAR YOUR LIMBS APART AND BURN YOU ALONG WITH THAT FUCKING CLOCK!"

"Janet put the yoyo away." A red haired girl mumbled as she put her hand on the others shoulder.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME KARA I'LL PUT YOU ON MY LIST TOO!"  
the brunette from earlier sighed and pulled out a hammer.

A moment later the other brunet was laying on the floor, glasses not too far away and a large bump growing on the back of her head.

The teacher had gone to the bathroom for a few minutes and let them draw randomly until she came back to finish the lesson; Apparently Janet, the class…well what could you call her? She was the quite one until provoked and then she'd pull out that yoyo and all hell would break loose until her friend Miya came out with the hammer and well, above seen would play out, anyway Janet had actually decided to draw something, even though she had no real artistic talent besides calligraphy, and because of Dear Heimdall throwing clocks around the room, and the constant toppling over of ink on her table she hadn't gotten very far before her entire page was covered in black.

Her friends can only hold her down for so long…

Heimdall slammed his head down on the table as Janet made little tornadoes above her head.

Her two friends, Kara and Miya sweat dropped.  
Miya sat down beside Heimdall and smiled reassuringly as she tried to find out what was wrong.

"Higashiyama-sama… ah…is there something wrong?"

Heimdall twitched looked up at her and then slammed his head down again.   
"itoldlokiIwasgoingtoseehimlaterandikindadidsomethingwellitwasn'tbecauseiwantedtooranythingbutIdiditandnowIreallydontwanttogoseehimcausehemighthaveseenitandIreallydontwanttotalkaboutitatallandandand—AND!!! BAH!"

Miya blinked, coughed and raised a brow. "Uh…huh, say that again, slower this time?"

Heimdall shook his head but began again. "I told Loki I was going to see him later and there was this thing I did, I had no intention on it but…it happened anyway and I'm afraid he saw it and I really don't want him talking about it and if I see him it might happen again and I hate the fact it happens when he's around and…" Heimdall cringed and slammed his head again.

"Kazumi! You're going to give yourself brain damage."  
"Does that effect-? Never mind…" Heimdall cut himself short and stood up shaking his head roughly again.  
The instructor walked back in and yawned.

"sorry I took so long guys. There was a line in the bathroom, oh." He looked at the clock that had somehow been placed on his desk (Heimdall coughed as it was noticed) and gasped.

"oh my…I should have dismissed you 8 minutes ago."  
at the word dismissed 98 of the class got out of their chairs and ran out the door.  
Janet got up and ran out too followed by Kara but Miya and Heimdall stayed behind.

"you mean the same Loki we went to middle school with right? You still hang out with him?" Miya tilted her head and shrugged.  
"well, anyway. You don't know unless you confront the problem. Though I'm not really sure what the problem is I say you should go see Loki. You told him you would so you should." She nodded through closed eyes and ran off after her friends followed by the teacher who blinked at Heimdall who was moving amazingly slow.   
"uhm…turn out the lights when you leave…?" he mumbled and then disappeared around a corner.

Heimdall hung his head and sweat dropped.

Loki had waited at that bench for a while. Knowing it would be the best place to wait for Heimdall.

And sure enough purple hair came around the corner.

"Oh…has he been here the entire time? … Hey Loki…" Heimdall started with a sweat drop.  
"Yes, I have been here the entire time. Though it wasn't very boring especially with Mayura, Kotaru, Narugami, and Reiya showing up to enlighten me" Loki smiled and Heimdall blushed.

The trickster noticed and felt new pride inside him. For some reason Heimdall was blushing. And hopefully that was a good thing.

"so…what do you want to do? We have no house to go to and we are high school students with no social lives." Heimdall stated flatly.  
Loki thought for a moment and then nodded.   
"actually…I want to go for a walk. Is that ok?"  
Heimdall raised a brow.  
"a walk?"

Freyr was the Romantic. Not Loki, Loki was the one that could seduce anyone into bed but he couldn't romance them into anything. Loki was no good at that.  
But after watching enough movies with Reiya he had noticed that most people confess at a park or on the person's birthday.  
It wasn't Heimdalls birthday ('when was that anyway?' Loki thought) so he'd confess at the park.

"ya, lets go to the park or something."   
Heimdall shrugged. "Alright I guess… I don't have anything better to do."

ooooooooo  
it was near 7 O'clock and it was starting to get dark. Shadows stretched across the ground and the street lights went on.   
Boring…  
Very boring…

Heimdall had left Loki by a fountain while he was looking for a drinking fountain.

Loki sighed and stretched as he sat down on the fountain. It turned on a moment later causing him to jump and run up behind a tree.  
He still despised water and when things start to glow and splash you with something you hate, something you hate that's dirty too, you would have jumped too.

Maybe you wouldn't have hissed like he did but you would have at least jumped.

"damn it…where's Heimdall? Yamino and Fenrir are gonna start looking for me soon and I want to tell him tonight…" Loki mumbled as he slumped down against the tree.

The park was irregularly vacant and so no one heard him.  
He sighed and leaned back.

Heimdall blinked as the fountain he found had been used for a prank not too long ago.  
Meaning he was now soaked.  
Soaking wet and he was supposed to go find Loki later.   
Fucking water…

Heimdall sighed and started for the smaller fountain.  
While drinking from the un-prank-ridden fountain he realized he had suddenly become very tired.  
He blinked twice and then felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

That someone spun him around and pushed him up against one side of the large metal case the fountains were attached to.

Heimdall took a breath about to yell at the person he could barely see, now that his hair was covering his face again, but was stopped as lips slammed against his.

Nearly biting the watchmans lips in haste the unknown person quickly started to move his tongue around inside.

Heimdall was loosing his mind.  
For some reason the only thing that appeared in his mind was Loki and he hated that even more then the fact he was being assaulted.  
By someone who could kiss really fucking good… fast, and Heimdall seriously needed to breathe now, but really fucking good.

Suddenly breaking away from him Heimdall gasped as he saw who it was, and yet who it wasn't, at the same time.

The image of Loki disappeared as soon as Heimdall blinked and realized he was still standing over the water fountain, soaking wet, with his hand on the lever.

"what the hell!? Why- when did- fucking daydreams!!!" Heimdall yelled as he hit his head with his fists and sat down.  
"stop thinking! Stop dreaming! Just stop! Loki is a fucking retard and you have hated him for as long as you can remember. Why the hell are you gonna stop now?!" he growled to himself as he stood up from his position on the floor.

'Just go back to Loki. Tell him its getting late, explain that…that… fuck! Why can't I think of an alibi! I'm the god of schemes for crying out loud!!!' he thought as he started walking back to were he had left said trickster.

----------

Loki blinked as Heimdall walked over to him tugging at his shirt. Which, as described earlier, was white and now it was wet.  
Anyway…

Loki blushed and cringed at the same time.  
More water…  
but…  
'Thank you!'

Heimdall sighed.  
"there was a water fountain over there and it didn't like me…"  
"hard to believe…" Loki mumbled with out thinking again and Heimdall raised a brow.   
"what?"  
"Nothing… anyway Heimdall…" Loki started.   
Should he tell him now?  
Well as he now needed to cross his legs, any longer and Loki would probably loose his mind.  
but it wouldn't come off very nice if he just said,  
"Heimdall, I'm gay, and you look really good right now!"  
no. he would not do something that stupid.  
This was Loki for crying out loud! He could think of something better then that! He had to!

But the fact Heimdall was now leaning closer to him, having barely heard Loki earlier he leaned in to hear better, but of course that ended up making Loki extremely uncomfortable (or maybe too comfortable) and now Loki was stuttering out the word: 'Wet'

Heimdall blinked and jumped back.  
"sorry." He mumbled as he rolled up the bottom chunk of his shirt and tried to ring out some of the water.

Loki blushed and was forced to look away as rolling up the bottom of his shirt had made the bottom of his stomach more visible then it already was and Loki was already loosing it.

"uhm…ya…anyway…anything to talk about Heimdall?"

"not that I can think of…" he replied slowly as he squeezed his shirt again.  
It was all wrinkled and still wet. Probably cold too…

With Heimdall's sensitive body he could get sick like that.  
And here Loki was wearing two layers as usual.

But that would also involve Heimdall taking off his shirt…  
and Loki _at least_ taking off his coat…

"Heimdall…you don't…despise me to the core anymore right? I'm tolerable to you?"

Heimdall nodded absentmindedly and he tried to get as much water out as possible.

"good, so you wont mind wearing my cloths. Off with the shirt I don't want you getting sick." Loki started as calmly as he could as he unbuttoned his coat.  
Heimdall blinked, his face flushed and he shook his head.  
"uhm…no…don't worry about it... I'm f-" before Heimdall could finish his lie he sneezed.  
Loki rolled his eyes as he slid his shoulders out from under the coat and handed it to the watchman.

"off with the shirt Heimdall." Loki said as he looked the opposite direction.  
If he witnessed this he would end up jumping him. And he knew it so he decided that he would just use all his will power to keep from looking.

Heimdall was reluctant but took the coat and pulled off his shirt.

Loki grit his teeth and shut his eyes. Not much will power…nope, not much.

He turned his head slightly and opened one eye so he could have a small glimpse of the bare chest Heimdall.  
Instead though he caught a glimpse of his flustered face as he pulled on the coat,  
he was lost in thought and seemed to be remembering something.

As the last button snapped shut and Heimdall returned to his seat beside Loki, the trickster turned around again and tried his best to think straight.  
How was he supposed to tell him!?

Heimdall sighed and stretched.  
"what happened to that walk you were talking about?"  
"walk? Oh. Well… I didn't think it would be this dark by the time we got here. And with the loss of your right eye you aren't as intone with everything as you used to be and I don't think it's that safe-"

"why are you so worried about me all of a sudden Loki?"  
'try 'since I met you'' Loki thought to himself.

"cant I be worried for my friend?"   
"we aren't friends."  
Loki blinked and Heimdall stood up.

"it's true. We aren't friends." Heimdall started again as Loki felt something stab him in the back.

"I guess your right…I never did think of you as just a friend…" Loki mumbled absentmindedly, leaning his head back on the bench.

Heimdall blinked.  
"wait…what?"  
Loki's head snapped up as he realized the word 'just' had snuck its way into his statement.

"Loki…what is that supposed to mean?"

Loki coughed and stood up as well.  
"uhm…well…you see…it's…" he stuttered as he stared at the ground.

Now or never…

Loki grabbed Heimdalls arm and pulled him close, both faces flushed red.

But they were too busy to really care as Heimdall was wondering what the hell Loki was doing.  
Though it was pretty obvious what was on their minds, at least on some level.

And then Loki slammed his lips on his.   
The tricksters tongue licked his lips until they opened for it and Heimdall suddenly felt like he was on fire as said tongue swayed around inside.

No wonder Loki was popular for this in Asgard…  
It suddenly occurred to the watchman how strangely accurate his dream was.  
Nope.  
This was better.

Much… much better…

but wait a minute…

Heimdall pulled back and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.  
"what the hell was that?!"

Loki rolled his eyes  
"w/e you know you liked it. Anyway, I had been meaning to do that for a while now. My confession is done! Daisuki Heimdall."

O.o  
Heimdall choked and looked at Loki like he was crazy. "What?!"  
Loki smiled and leaned in a bit playfully.  
"Dai-su-ki. Heimdall."

And he kissed him again, this time though, Heimdall didn't pull back.  
It saved him from confessing his own little secret.  
_'Daisuki… Loki.'_

_-----------------  
_All my little divider smiley faces!!! They are gone!!! Nuu!!!!

anyway...I was bored and made this so ya...  
REVIEW PLEASE:)_  
_


End file.
